Livre, café, musique et chat
by Sugar-Gabe
Summary: Le titre parle pour lui, pas besoin de plus.


Hello

Petit texte rapide mais qui m'est venu il y a peu. Sachant que Vergil est un de mes personnages préféré de la licence, je ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette idée. Hésitez pas à me dire si ça vous à plût.

Bye

* * *

Livre, café, musique et chat

Ou une soirée d'insomnie avec Vergil.

La nuit avait répandue ses ailes noires au dessus de la ville alors que les fenêtres et les néons s'allumaient ou s'éteignaient au fil des heures qui passaient. Le quartier relativement calme dans le quel se situait le Devil May Cry évitait les déboires auditifs du centre ville lorsque l'on était un amateur de calme et de silence. Cela n'empêchait pas moins les insomnies, sans distinction des occupants du lieu. Chacun ayant son activité attitré soit pour attendre le sommeil soit pour mieux y accéder. Dante forçait les bras de Morphée à s'ouvrir pour lui, Nero se fatiguait dans l'espoir de se faire faucher, Lady et Trish préféraient parler affaires, armes ou de la bande de tête de mule qu'elles accompagnaient tandis que Nico dormait à point fermé si elle ne fabriquait pas un nouveau gadget. Le seul que le manque de repos ne perturbait pas se trouvait être Vergil. Qui passées les quelques premières nuits où il avait attendu le réconfort de l'inconscience, s'était vite vu dérangé par la méthode peu commune de son frère pour parvenir à s'endormir.

Il avait finit par renoncer à ce semblant de normalité. Sa part démoniaque et une sur consommation de caféine faisaient la différence. Ses vieilles habitudes de noctambule avaient vivement reprit le pas sur ses résolutions. Ainsi il s'était improvisé une bibliothèque raffinée en cassant la cloison d'un appartement à deux étages inoccupé juste à côté du boui-boui que tenait leur petite bande. Il n'y était pas allé de main morte quand à la décoration et avait laissé sa fibre artistique s'exprimer librement. Plus aucune porte ni escalier ne permettait d'accéder à l'endroit, l'unique passage s'effectuant maintenant par sa chambre. Une fois toutes les issues condamnées par ses soins, d'imposantes bibliothèques de style Louis XV en acajou foncé tapissaient la pièce, ce pour accueillir tout ses livres, parchemins et manuscrits. S'y trouvaient rangés et classés son savoir, des ouvrages d'écrivains et de philosophes traitant diverses sujet, des essais aux compositions sur le mondes des Limbes comme des œuvres fictionnelles dont la lecture le ravissait telle que Harry Potter, Le Seigneur des Anneaux ou Da Vinci Code pour ne citer que cela.

Le sol avait eut droit à un traitement de faveur, du marbre noir nervuré de blanc avait remplacé l'immonde carrelage jaune vomi préexistant. Ses yeux pouvant parfaitement voir sans lumière, la pièce était pourvu de l'éclairage esthétique et tamisé des flammes d'une cheminée massive, elle-aussi en marbre. Beaucoup de ses acquisitions étaient vielles comme le monde dont la conservation et la lecture devait être faite à l'abris des rayons du soleil. Le risque de les abîmer était trop élevé. Le reste du mobilier se devait sobre mais élégant.

Le style « transition » n'aurait pu mieux convenir avec son léger air grec, ses lignes droites et sa maroquinerie moins exubérante. Il avait opté pour un grand bureau en cèdre peu décoré mais d'une grandeur raisonnable pour y étudier tout genre de document. Non loin de l'âtre une Antoinette confortable, assortie au sol, lui servait à la lecture de roman ou à la réflexion. Un guéridon se trouvait tout proche pour réceptionner ses tasses de café fumantes. Il avait mit des tapis à ces deux endroits au cas où il voudrait enlever ses chaussons pour délasser ses orteils, se sachant frileux des pieds. Ce soir là, le fils aîné de Sparda(seulement de quelques minutes par rapport à Dante) savourait un Agatha Christie dont le meurtrier lui était encore inconnu. Pour son plus grand bonheur aucun de ses comparses n'appréciait la lecture, même les filles, personne ne pourrait lui gâcher la fin.

Vêtu d'une robe de chambre en satin de soie bleu turquoise sur un bas de pyjama de la même matière, bleu marine cette fois et de ses chaussons les plus douillets, il sirotait distraitement le breuvage noir et amère amené avec lui, parcourant d'un œil attentif la première édition de cette intrigue entre ses doigts. Sur son secrétaire un gramophone démoniaque, capable de lire tous les formats audio existant, diffusait gentiment les œuvres mêlées de Tchaïkovski et de Claude Debussy pour violon. Les cordes avaient ce don d'apaiser son esprit et de lui faire parcourir monts et merveilles à la manière des meilleures best-sellers en sa possession. Les braises crépitaient. La musique l'enivrait. Les flammes projetaient leur ombres jusqu'à ses pieds. Tout était si reposant ici. Il reconnu les notes d'une sérénade en C majeur, grandiloquentes et reposantes.

Il reposa sa tasse sans un bruit d'un mouvement souple. Un second meurtre venait d'être commis sans que le brillant Monsieur Poirot ne sache l'identité du coupable. Le manque d'indices ne permettait aucune déduction et il n'était pas d'humeur à mettre à profit ses talents personnels de fin limier. La journée passée avec son frère au sérieux inexistant, l'avait obligé à pister un rageur tout seul avant de se faire piquer le fun par Dante sous un prétexte bidon car lui se contentait de foncer dans le tas sans une once de subtilité. Pas question de s'auto-spoiler la fin ce soir. Peu de roman policier arrivaient à résister à son flair infaillible. Même s'il n'avait personne à qui raconter le dénouement, le défis était plus intérieur. Aucun frémissement ne parcourut son épiderme quand un amas de poil se posa contre le seul endroit où aucun tissus ne recouvrait sa peau qui voyait si peu le soleil. Juste entre son chausson et son pantalon.

Il fit un rond de pied pour chasser le petit importuneur. À peine s'il se reçut un coup de queue, au contraire un ronronnement commença. Calant un marque-page entre les pages jaunissantes du vieille exemplaire. Il glissa le livre entre l'accoudoir et sa cuisse avant de désigner un regard à la créature qui venait interrompre le fil de sa lecture. Il se pencha, une mèche blanche sortant de sa coiffure impeccable chatouillant fugacement son front. Cette sensation était déjà grandement désagréable. La boule de poil se trouvait être un jeune chat au pelage blanc. À l'ouverture de la pièce adjacente à la sienne, le chat était là abandonné par les anciens locataires. Il ne leur en avait pas fallut beaucoup pour s'adopter l'un l'autre, bien que le néphilim affiche une indifférence feinte le matou disposait d'une assiette creuse dans la quelle du thon cru l'attendait toujours.

-N'as-tu donc aucun respect pour la bonne littérature Wilfried ?s'enquit l'intellectuel.

Le félin aperçu l'attention que son maître improvisé lui portait à présent. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux bleus rares chez les félidés. Cela arracha un soupire au chasseur de démon. Malgré toute sa froideur et sa nonchalance il lui était impossible de résister à ce regard. Le chat était bien trop mignon pour son bien et celui de ses vêtements, les poils étaient un vrai cauchemar à faire partir. Il tapota ses genoux, l'incitant à y grimper. Le matou n'hésita pas et vint se caler contre son abdomen ne ronronnant que plus intensément. Le lecteur nocturne savait d'expérience qu'aucun d'eux ne bougerait, pas avant le élevé du jour qu'ils disparaissent dans leur coin respectif. Lui devait se faire une raison, renoncer à son café et en profiter pour somnoler. Ainsi se passaient ses nuits au Devil May Cry, depuis la réconciliation avec son jumeau, au rythme doucereux de l'animal et de musique classique. Il n'aurait pu espérer mieux durant ses insomnies.


End file.
